


(宜嘉)-谎人国

by purenotfound



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purenotfound/pseuds/purenotfound
Summary: 胡言乱语 自我放飞 不是个故事 瞎搞的生活里许多种中的一个无疾而终。





	(宜嘉)-谎人国

他默许过一切/

舍不得 去探究任何绞痛的缺陷

 

*

 

那一小箱摩卡，他磨磨蹭蹭地喝了半年。

太甜。味蕾被人工香精浸泡，腻得他心慌。不如喝楼下十块钱一杯的冰美式，老板每次加冰加得多到他喝快了就太阳穴抽痛。每次喝完后杯中都会留下半杯喀啦作响正在缓慢融化的冰。

他总是在夜里三点想起来他手掌心的热度，干燥温暖，在他零乱的记忆中格格不入，像失足落入兔子洞的爱丽丝。他不喜欢那种突兀的感觉。明明是早上喝的冰美式为什么能让他在这个点失眠？

摩卡，哦对，摩卡。

那一小箱摩卡是段宜恩买给他的。

当时他们还住在一起。

段宜恩时常一个人打游戏，老习惯了，半夜噼里啪啦键盘响，他听了好几年。他也因为长时间的作息失调几乎变成了夜猫子，要是在大床上一个人躺着无法入睡，就干脆起床跑到客厅里去试着写歌，困了再赶紧跑回床上。当他蹑手蹑脚路过书房的时候总是忍不住往里看一眼那侧脸，生怕被逮住，赶快带着小小的窃喜溜走了。

白天他们一起在窝在床上吃外卖，看电影，或者做他们任何当时想做的事。

段宜恩不喜欢他不睡觉。他不清楚理由，就当他熬夜在段宜恩眼中是犯法。

有一次他创作太过入迷，刚要入睡，朦胧间就看见段宜恩气色不顺地朝沙发走过来，睡意一瞬间全无。那可是初次犯法被逮，他吓得不行。

夜灯昏暗，段宜恩的脸是被窗外对面高楼的光映亮的。他打算眨着总是带泪光的双眼，像白天在床上那样轻轻地求饶，说哥哥我错了。没等到他张嘴，段宜恩的表情却变得柔软。他眯着眼从睫毛间偷看他，不知道发生了什么。

头发被一只手摸了摸，手中的笔记本和铅笔头也被悄悄抽走，身上被铺了一层毯子。

过了一小会模模糊糊的听见段宜恩带着笑意说，不乖，好好睡吧。

是说给他听的吗？

那次他看不清他的表情，他从没像那晚一样那么希望自己戴了隐形眼镜过。恐怕过了这一次就再也看不见。他感觉到他修长的手指拂过自己的脸，指尖的薄茧和修剪整齐的指甲慢慢地摩擦着他的下唇。他被肆意触摸，但觉得氛围和以往不一样，久违的信任，睡意又起，一瞬间掉入粘稠的黑暗。

在段宜恩覆上来的怀抱之下。

然后某一天，他独自从卧室的大床上醒来。看了眼表，正值中午十一点。

上次睡这么久是哪年哪月？把全身的汗液都恨不得榨出来然后痛痛快快冲个冷水澡的自由十代？段宜恩好像没有这么做过，不论是什么年纪他都喜欢适当参与，然后旁观看他犯蠢。做什么都一声不吭的段宜恩。

无论做好事还是坏事。对吗？

他肢体酸痛僵硬地爬下床，找到椅背上叠好搭着的家居服，扶着椅子脱下身上该放入洗衣机的这一身衣服。

门锁刚好在这一时刻被钥匙插入，他没来由的慌张，飞快地蹬进裤管，在门被打开前摆了个别扭的姿势。

醒了？他皱眉回头，一手拿着还亮着屏幕的手机，一手把钥匙从孔中拔出。

嗯。他小小地应了一声。

他帮段宜恩把外衣解开，鼻子里闻到了那中性香水的味道。他看他从环保购物袋里提出一拎摩卡。玻璃瓶罐在卡纸下晃动，碰撞在一起，叮叮当当。

他心莫名其妙的更慌了，可是当时死也想不明白到底是为什么，声线沙哑地呃了一声，实在不像是他这个人能发出来的窘迫声音。他在心中问，给谁的？

给你买的咖啡。段宜恩神色转为温柔，语调听起来轻得像羽毛，可他却敏感地捕捉到那里面藏着锋利的促狭。段宜恩最爱使这招，他的性子也一直如此，如同棉花里藏着刀片或石头，不认识他的人必然会被割伤。

原来是因为知道了规律而产生出来的预感。他拉着段宜恩到沙发前的时候想。段宜恩没有表态。

他主动跪下，头偏过去，手指从领口最上面一颗开始慢慢划过他的真丝衬衫纽扣，停在被塞入裤子中的尽头。

停。

他仰起头，疑惑地看着不要他卖乖的人，大眼睛习惯性下垂。

还是喝咖啡吧。坐在沙发上的段宜恩往下看，轻轻地说道，眼神看起来有那么一点愧疚。

他不解，他的预感再次赶不上段宜恩的变化。心底又带着略有些羞耻的恼怒，他安安静静站起来，走到桌子那里开了一瓶摩卡。正午空腹喝咖啡会让他胃不舒服，可是他还是灌了自己一瓶。

过甜的液体涌进口腔，他尝不到太多苦味，太多的糖和牛奶混在一起乍尝让他以为自己在偷喝小时候的那瓶止咳糖浆。他无言地拿着空玻璃瓶走到厨房，扔进垃圾桶里。

他在吞咽间忽然明白了为什么段宜恩刚刚按了暂停，为什么他让自己喝下喝完晚上会失眠的咖啡。恍惚间他以为自己想多了，想错了。自己过于熟悉段宜恩，有的时候会比他本人还清楚他在干什么。

他的心因为有了猜见了答案的想法而颤抖。

他转过头想要对上沙发里的人的眼睛，祈祷不要是他想的那样。然而段宜恩低下的头证实了他的第六感。

所以这一切就只有他不知道吗？

他想过要不要这样问他。结果他没有问出口，由那摩卡的味道在嘴里扭曲发酸，暴露出真实面目。

那就先去和她吃饭吧。半晌，他只能这样说。晚上你什么时候回来之前跟我说一下。...我好准备。

对不起。那人回答。是家里的安排。

一如他的作风。

 

*

 

森尼啊，下午五点？

不行呀，妈咪要我先写完作业才能出门的。

七点？

吃完饭了打球不会得阑尾炎吧？

那就打完再吃饭。他们正好把同班的几个女生领过来一起打。

少年穿着白衬衫在板凳上打了个滚，他用汗湿的脑袋蹭蹭对方，可是我饿呀。

那你就边吃边打。

哈哈哈哈，他那时候会无条件的配合段宜恩的冷笑话，一边投篮一边含着能量棒咯？

芝士条吧。

好啊！

两个人闭目靠着对方，坐在白云和老树的影子下，让夏风穿过发梢。

我啊，觉得和你打球很开心。他这么说道，因为青春期男孩的倔强，说出这些话的时候即使再假装随意，耳朵还是有些发热。

我也这么觉得。

以后我上大学了，工作了，也想在球场上见到马克。最好可以住在一起，让我看看你的球鞋。他嘴角上扬，刘海被风吹乱，一缕缕翘起来翻着。

住在一起？

对啊，多好玩。合租啊，我哥哥和他的好朋友就这么做来着，据说他们现在都创业赚到钱了呢。

可是我的生活习惯你不了解的。处在变声期的声音听起来干巴巴的。

当时的他忽视掉了段宜恩声音中如此不寻常的卡顿，只是一味的说，没关系的，如果要住在一起的话我肯定会适应我朋友的生活习惯。这句话悠悠晃晃飘进另一个人的耳朵里，在心中膨胀出一朵有着奇怪色彩的雾团。

没关系的，我会适应你，无论你怎么样啦。

 

*

 

他的歌词越写越多，强迫症一样停不下来了。

每天下午买一杯冰美式，留到半杯冰块喀啦啦全化成凉水的时候，词基本上就想出来了个大概。有什么好写的？反反复复无非就是那几句话，空虚和挫败往往大过灵光带给他的喜悦。温暖双手，无底漩涡。工作室的人让他再好好想想其他主题。

他走到卫生间，拿起台面上摆着的眼药水，左右各点两滴。强劲的薄荷从里到外把他的眼球凉了个彻底，他像要瞎了一样费着劲眨着大眼睛，眼药水和泪液混合在一起在脸上滚落。

他擦了两把脸，戴上框架眼镜，看向镜子里自己的脸。

眼睛下沉重的黑眼圈，血丝未消的眼球，揉出来的多重眼皮。没有好好搭理的青灰色胡茬，略干的嘴唇，下颚那里冒出来的几颗粉刺。

他看了一会儿，愣愣地转身离开卫生间，走回到客厅里。

有了眼镜的帮助，即使在黑夜里房间也无比清晰。他环视着四周，发现这家居然显得没什么不同。除了少了门口常摆的行李箱，鞋架处的一双拖鞋，还有沙发上会搭的外套。其他的都在，他们买的毛绒玩偶，球鞋，桌面摆件。他低下头，发现对面高楼的灯光照在自己上半身上，他举起胳膊，让那一块黄色的光斑落在自己潮湿的手掌心里。

又熬到午夜三点半。他苦笑着摇头，荼毒不轻。

他光着脚走过客厅，走到杂乱的厨房的角落，那里原本摆着半箱剩下的摩卡，现在只剩下一瓶。

他蹲下，拿出那瓶摩卡，拧开瓶盖，咕咚咕咚地喝了下去，任凭甜到发苦的味道像段宜恩的双手般扼住他的思绪。眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来，清脆一声声砸进玻璃罐子里。

王嘉尔，王嘉尔，你心甘情愿。

 

*

 

哎，你看那女生好不好看啊？

还可以吧。

怎么反应这么冷淡呢？那可是三班有名的班花呀。

没有什么兴趣。

我可是每天晚上都想跟她那样的女生约会呢，马克呀，好歹你也是比我大的哥了吧，没想过找个女朋友吗？

杰森，这种话以后再说吧。他的手臂夹紧了身旁还在傻乐的人。

那今天这局我要赢你啦！

他们在暴烈蒸腾的夏日阳光下，勾肩搭背跑进球场。


End file.
